MsHaruno
by TheDancerLovesItachi
Summary: This is a song fic, the song is 'Ms.Hilton' by the Penfifteen Club, you've probably heard this song if you've watched the simple life, it was Paris'theme song!Rated 'T'for the use of the 'F' word and suggested sexual themes Please R&R,Enjoy the Story!


Ms

**Ms. Haruno**

'_**Oh my looky there'**_

'_**Stone-cold foxy, carnation hair'**_

She walked down the street, a strut in her step, pink hair blowing in the wind.

'_**Short skirt, barely there'**_

'_**Make a chick wanna hate, make a boy wanna stare'**_

She continued walking, her short jean mini skirt sitting perfectly on her curvy hips, her Gucci heels clicking against the sidewalk. Her Gucci frames sitting perfectly on her face while her Gucci hand bag swayed sexily on her shoulder, a couple of women looked at her in disgust, hate with every look; a couple of dudes stared at her out of pure admiration and beauty.

'_**Well Ms. Haruno you must be worth a trillion bucks'**_

'_**Get the feeling that you don't really give a fuck'**_

She turned a corner and paparazzi swarmed her, "Ms. Haruno over here!" "Ms. Haruno look over here, smile for the camera" she raised her sunglasses to the top of her head revealing piercing green eyes, she rolled them then walked passed the men and women with those annoying flashing cameras, she didn't give a fuck about the paparazzi, she just wanted to shop at the Louis Vuitton store.

'_**Ms. Haruno I like the way you push and glide'**_

'_**Roller skates on a social butterfly, whoo!' **_

She walked into the store, pushing past the paparazzi along the way and glided across the floor of the store, her Gucci heels making quick clicking sounds. She saw the infamous Ino Yamanaka along with the cutie pie Hinata Hyuuga she smiled and began to chat with them while looking around at some Louis V. bags.

'_**Breeze by velvet ropes'**_

'_**Ski this town like a bunny slope'**_

It was a Saturday night, a perfect night for clubbing, she stepped out of her Lamborghini Mercialgo, her new Jimmy Choo's 'clicking' against the side walk as she walked up to the velvet rope, the bouncer moved the rope out of her way and she walked by, she smiled, she was skiing this town like a bunny slope.

'_**Oh my there she goes'**_

'_**A Long money girl in her short money clothes'**_

"Look there she goes!" "Look at her, she looks gorgeous today!" she smiled once again at the compliments they were giving her. She whipped out her credit card and preceded to text on her side kick 3, she handed the woman at the register her credit card without even glancing at her. She smiled at her diamond studded side kick 3; another part was going down at a new club downtown. Of COURSE she had to buy her a new outfit, she walked out of the store, all 3 bags in hand.

'_**Well Ms. Haruno you must be worth a trillion bucks'**_

'_**Was it you with your bunny all up in the club?'**_

She smiled as she proceeded to grind her ass into her boyfriend Uchiha, Sasuke's, lower region. He grabbed her hips and enjoyed her body close to his, her sweat mixing with his sweat.

'_**Ms. Haruno I like the way you push and glide'**_

'_**Roller skates on a social butterfly come on!'**_

She finished dancing with her boyfriend and pushed past the people in the crowd, she wanted a drink. She smiled at the bartender and started to do her thing, as the social butterfly of the whole town.

'_**Ms. Haruno you must be worth a trillion bucks'**_

'_**Get the feeling that you don't really give a fuck'**_

She made her way out of the club to her car; she wanted to do some late night shopping. She knew that the stores didn't mind opening at 3 A.M. for her, she was of course worth a trillion bucks and quite frankly she didn't give a fuck because they were gonna do it anyway…whether they liked it or not.

'_**Ms. Haruno I like the way you push and glide'**_

'_**Roller skates on a social butterfly'**_

As she was shopping and pushing and gliding through the lush stores of L.A. at 3 A.M. her phone rang, it was none other than Ino Yamanaka, she didn't answer though…no matter how much of a social butterfly she was.

'_**Ms. Haruno you must be worth a trillion bucks'**_

'_**Was that you with your bunny all up in the club?'**_

After Ino calling her 6 more times, she finally answered her phone, another part was happening at another club and Ino told her she just HAD to be there. She took her purchases, tossed them in the car and drove off to the next club. She breezed past the velvet ropes and entered the club; she once again saw her bunny Sasuke and proceeded to dance with him...for the rest of the night.

'_**Ms. Hilton I like the way you push and glide'**_

'_**Roller skates on a social butterfly'**_

She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and mumbled an incoherent 'Lets go home'. She pulled him through the crowd and they got into his car, Ino could always pull her car by there in the morning. Sasuke drove off to his house, it was now 5:18 A.M. the sun was just beginning to rise, she couldn't wait to get home with her Sasuke, she needed some well deserved rest in their comfortable bed. They pulled up to their mansion, went inside and traveled upstairs to the bedroom; she stripped her clothes off and hopped into the bed; falling into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

'_**Ms. Haruno'**_

'_**Ms. Haruno'**_

'_**Ms. Haruno'**_


End file.
